


Pumpkin

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: How did Jed get his nickname?





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Pumpkin**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin, Wells. and others own the characters. Just having some fun.  
**Summary:** How did Jed get his nickname?  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


"Come over here, Pumpkin. Let mama show you how much she loves you." 

They were lying together in bed after a particularly stressful week. 

"You know, I've always wondered why you started calling me that." 

"Jed, are you going to talk or make love?" 

He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked at Abbey. Her red lips and sparkling green eyes were smiling at him. "Well…" 

He leaned over and gave her a very deep and wet kiss. But immediately withdrew. 

"No, I really want to know." 

With an audible sigh, Abbey rolled off the bed, and stomped over to the sofa. Jed smiled as her breasts jiggled as she walked. His body was responding to her actions without any conscious thought. Jed thought she just got better looking every year. 

"God, Jed. I hate it when you get on one of your tangents when we're trying to have some good sex. It's like a dog with a bone. You just won't let go and it always spoils my mood." 

"Well, Abbey. We've been married for close to forty years and I don't remember how I got that nickname. All of a sudden, you were using that as a term of endearment. I hope it was anyway. And I just accepted it. But I don't remember how you came up with that name. Why don't you come back to bed and explain it to me?" 

Abbey looked at him from across the room, and walked slowly back to her husband. 

As she walked, she emphasized her swinging hips and jiggling breasts. Maybe she could make him change his mind. 

She lay down beside him and looked into those deep blue eyes of his. 

"Do you still want to know?" 

"Yes. Why else would I stop some good sex to ask you this question?" 

'Okay, so he didn't change his mind.' 

"Well, you got to make me one promise before I tell you." 

"Yes? Anything." 

"Once I finish this story, I want some mind-blowing, hot damn sex. Do you agree?" 

"Yes, Abbey. Anything for my sweetheart." Jed gave her a brief kiss. Anymore kissing and he would have to stop her story telling. She wasn't the only one being put on hold for sex. "Tell me." 

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that promise." 

****************** 

FLASHBACK Morning after their wedding, 1967

"Abigail, I need the bathroom. When will you be finished?" 

"Jed, you will have to learn women need more time in the bathroom than men." 

"Abbey, I have to go." 

"Well then go." 

"No. I mean, you're in the bathroom. I've never, you know, gone to the bathroom in front of a woman." 

Abbey flung open the door and smiled. Her white lace bra and satin panties only made Jed ache more than he was already doing so. 

"Well, get used to it, Jed. We're married now and there're a lot of things we'll be doing together." 

"I know that, Abbey. We did a lot of those things last night and then again this morning. But this is different." 

Abbey tried not to laugh, but couldn't help herself. "Jed, it's no big deal. After the past few hours, I know you're anatomically different from me. Now it wouldn't be much of a marriage would it if you weren't, now would it?" 

Jed just stood where he was. He did not appreciate his wife laughing at him. His wife? That's such a sweet thought. But right now he had something else on his mind. 

"Abbey, do you mind?" 

"Jed, get the hell in here and do what you have to do. It might be the first time, but I doubt it will be the last and you have to get used to it." 

"Damn, Abbey. Marriage doesn't mean sharing everything." 

"Yes, Jed, marriage does mean that so get in here. I'll be glad to share my space." 

Reluctantly, the forces of nature were more powerful than any sense of shame. He walked to the toilet and raised the lid. As he started his business, he noticed Abbey looking at him. Well, staring at him would be the most appropriate term. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"You." 

"What specifically are you looking at?" 

"You." 

"ABBEY!" 

"I'm looking at your hot bod. You have the perfect body. Strong shoulders, muscular chest, and a tight waist. But there is one problem." 

"What's that?" 

"Your butt. It's so round. Like a pumpkin. Tight but round." 

"Well, I certainly was born with it and I can't do anything about it now." 

"And I don't want you to, either." She was very satisfied with his tight ass. 

By now Jed was finished and went over to the sink to wash his hands. 

"Jed, put the toilet seat down." 

As he finished washing his hands, he turned to look at Abbey. "Huh? Do what?" 

"Put the toilet seat down, Jed. I can't sit down with the seat up." 

"Get used to it sweetheart. Things are different now. Remember we're anatomically different. The seat up suits me just fine." 

He put his arms around his wife and started kissing her. Soon, they were back on the bed, doing what newlyweds do. And they stayed there for the next few hours. Both Jed and Abbey understood the definition of a honeymoon, and knew what to do with their anatomically different bodies. 

********************** 

Back to 2005

"So that's how I got the name?" 

"Yep. Now make good on your promise." 

"Does my butt look any better now?" 

"Jed! Damnit. It's still as round as ever, and almost just as tight. I love it. However, if you don't stop your talking and start something else, I might have to take some action. Do you hear me?" 

"Okay. If action is what you want, then action is what you're going to get." Jed leaned down and started what he had promised. Abbey sighed with satisfaction as his tongue and hands tested her endurance. 

There was not going to be much sleep for either one of them. 

Abbey smiled. Pumpkin had earned his nickname in more ways than one. Maybe one of these days she would tell him some more, but right now she was totally involved in the business at hand. Just like that long ago night when they had said 'I do'. 

THE END 


End file.
